1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for mounting an individual transparency, such as exposed dental X-ray film, to store the transparency, to protect both sides of the transparency, to view the transparency with good contrast and/or without distortion, and/or to duplicate the transparency.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,254 discloses an X-ray film mount assembly. The assembly includes a top sheet which is inked to form windows and a bottom sheet which is smaller than the top sheet. The sheets are attached to each other by welds along three sides of the windows.
Other prior art patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,564,745, 3,279,112, and 1,840,719.